This invention relates to collapsible, self-supporting structures, and more particularly to a collapsible modular display tower assembly for the four-sided displaying of graphic representations and for the attaching of display accessories upon any of the four sides.
Collapsible self-supporting structures typically have a network of support rods or links which are pivotally joined together in a scissors-like arrangement. While some rods or links are intermediately joined for pivotal movement, other links are pivotally joined together at their ends by hub assemblies for movement between a collapsed, compact position for storage or transportation and an open or erect condition in which the desired structural shape is attained. Dome, panel or arch-shaped structures of this type are known.
Collapsible display panel or wall structures of the type having planar or arcuate face surfaces are commercially available and quite useful for trade shows and the like. Often the collapsible display panel structures are typically covered by a sheet of material adapted for either covering the front of the panel structure or displaying a graphic representation. The portable structures may then be used to form the backdrop of a trade show booth. These structures require a complex maze of interconnected pivots and links forming arcuate structures and surfaces rather than planar surfaces or structures. The complex enlarged panel structures do have some other drawbacks in that they are generally light in weight and lack in any vertical supportive strength.
There is a need for a collapsible modular display tower assembly that occupies little square footage on the ground or floor at a trade show. Such a tower assembly should be planar and modular in that multiple structures could be vertically arranged to form a tower and to create a four-sided display structure. Such a structure should be able to bear substantial weight for displaying graphic representations and supporting display accessories to vertical heights heretofore not known.